Jonathan Harker (Count Dracula 1970)
Jonathan Harker is the protagonist of the 1970 version of Count Dracula. He is played by Fred Williams. The character as described in the aforementioned version is mainly based on the primeval Jonathan Harker but varies at points including the exclusion of certain sequences, swaying the character into a new dimension but principally remained congruent in the persona. Background Jonathan Harker, a grafting English lawyer travels to Bistritz, Transylvania to steer his client Count Dracula in relation to his purchase of an estate in London, Harker tightened his belt for the journey with the forthcoming horror unknown to his conscious, during his train journey, he engages in a short lived discussion with a non-native gentleman, who expresses his terrified concerns upon hearing Dracula's infamous name and Harker's gloom ridden destination, culminating the conversation by bidding Harker with blessings, stressing that he may need God's assistance while Harker was driven into pandemonium, throughout the journey. Outré of a Journey Harker sought shelter at a local inn but on his arrival, the entire colony looks upon him with horror and terror struck emotions, the spouse of the hotel owner, presents a sense of fear and sneaks into Harker's room to warn him St. Georgia's night when all the evil of the world will be set free, indicating to his fate-less appointment with notorious Dracula. The very next morning, Harker left for the Borgo Pass in a carriage accompanied with the same gentleman from the train journey and is again, departed with peculiar bidding from the gentleman with Hark standing alone in an isolated dark forest until he was received by an unordinary carriage with an anonymous coachman, concealing his facial region, he was then escorted to the Dracula castle after a tiresome and gloomy journey. Conscious of Horror Jonathan Harker then meets Count Dracula, an old yet peculiar of a person receiving him wielding a candle, guiding Harker to the room where he casts no reflection in the mirror to Harker's surprise, Harker is further asked to dine while Dracula pursues to view the paperwork, during the dinner, Harker sights Dracula's unusual canine teeth, conceivably reminding him of urban legends regarding mythical beasts. Post the dinner he sees outside a group of gypsies filling coffins with earth and then experiences a nightmare while having an unfamiliar sleep, where he gets escorted to a chamber in the castle with three beautiful women, approaching him with their canine teeth until they're paused by Count Dracula, describing Harker solely as his victim. Harker suddenly wakes up in his room and witnesses two wounds on his throat and espies Dracula standing up a hill and gone while a bat flies away, starting to believe that the nightmare was in fact a reality, troubled Harker strides in the castle and ends up in the same crypt, unable to find an exit, a frightened Jonathan decides to jump out of the window and comes to conscious on a hospital bed under the care of Dr. Seward, who tells him that he is in the Private Clinic of Professor Van Helsing, briefing him about the mental trauma that he has suffered, eventually Harker faints once again while screaming on about the Count. Slaying of the Vampire Jonathan is then visited by his fiance Mina Murray and her beautiful best friend Lucy Westenra, who are granted a room in the hospital by Van Helsing until Jonathan's recovery. Jonathan starts to show signs of recovery post Lucy's death and assists the other in uncovering the revelation behind Count Dracula and culminating his dark legacy, for the purpose, Jonathan accompanies Van Helsing to stab a now vampire, Lucy and terminating her dreadful fate, moreover, Harker is then seen with Quincey Morris on their journey to Castle Dracula to culminate the dark run of the Count, at first they create chaos among the gypsies, who abandoned Dracula's coffin to Harker's gain, Quincey gets a burning torch carried by one of the gypsies and lights Count Dracula on fire. As the flames begin to consume the vampire horrible moans rise from the coffin. Count Dracula's flesh begins to burn away. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Count Dracula (1970) Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters